Open-flame candles cause fires and property damage because they can easily be knocked over, and a draft of air can push a flammable material into the flame.
Existing flameless candles do not resemble candles. Nor do they emit a pleasant scent like a candle. Electric wax warmers also pose fire hazards, and oftentimes, they do not melt the wax quickly.